Friends Forever
by gman2006
Summary: An argument has erupted between Tomo and Yomi while studying. Questioning her friendship with Yomi, Tomo goes home and discovers a small treasure chest along the way. Plagued by the argument, Tomo opens up the chest and is shocked by her discovery.


Well, here is a small one-shot that I came up with a while back. The idea came to me when I read about a writing challenge on a certain website (some of you may know what I'm talking about ;). And wanting to share this little story, I have posted it here. So I hope everyone enjoys this story. And for those unfamiliar with my style, what is in italics is what a character is thinking. Remember to let me know what you think. So, read, review, and enjoy.

**Friends Forever**

"Get out of here!" Yomi shouted. "If all you're gonna do is mock me, then you can just leave. Now get out!"

"Come on Yomi, I was just joking," Tomo complained. She'd only commented on Yomi's weight and the girl suddenly exploded on her. All the other times she had made such comments, Yomi would only ever smack her or ignore her. Why she decided to make a big deal out it this time not only confused Tomo but it somewhat annoyed her.

"I invited you so we could study for Yukari-sensei's test. I don't know what ever made me think that a bonkura like you would ever study . . ." Pressing her fingers to her forehead to massage the ensuing headache, Yomi sighed and continued, "I don't care if you were only joking. You don't need to do this to me every time. And until you figure that out, I don't want to hear you so much as ask me for my homework. Now please, get out."

". . . Fine," Tomo grabbed her things and stomped out of Yomi's room. _I was just trying to have some fun. What was wrong with that? _Tomo thought as she hurried out onto the street and towards home. She wasn't quite sure why Yomi was acting this way but it seemed that recently, her best friend had become much more sensitive to her teasing. She half wondered if it was because finals were coming up but Tomo doubted that.

"Ahhh," Tomo exclaimed in frustration as she decided to take the more scenic route home; through the park. Maybe she'd get lucky and run into Chiyo and Sakaki or something; anything to get her mind off of this afternoon. But unfortunately, the park was empty and noticing all the construction signs and machinery, Tomo remembered that the playground equipment was being replaced. _Oh well, so much for that. But maybe I'll get a peek at what they're putting in. _Tomo thought as she allowed her mind to drift as she watched some workers remove one of the slides that she and Yomi always used to play tag next to. Glancing at the slide, Tomo remembered when her and Yomi used to call that slide their hide-out when they were in primary school. Tomo had even broken Yomi's glasses there once. Of course it had been an accident, but at least she'd been able to cheer Yomi up about it. _Now she'd probably just yell at me and call me stupid. _

Without realizing it, Tomo had taken a seat on a nearby bench to watch all the commotion before her. _And to think, I wanted to get my mind off of her. _Tomo rested her head in her hands and silently watched the men at work. All her and Yomi ever seemed to do was fight anymore. Sure, many of those times she did the provoking, but she never really meant anything by it.

Sighing, Tomo leaned back on the bench and out the corner of her eye; she caught sight of something leaning up against a nearby tree. It was a small black box which resembled a treasure chest or something that one might see in a pirate movie. The box seemed to be made out of wood and had a faded metal lock. It looked old and for some reason, it gave Tomo a sense of nostalgia. Covered in dirt, Tomo guessed that the construction workers had found it while removing some of the old playground equipment.

Curious, Tomo got up from the bench, walked over to the small treasure box and picked it up. Wiping off the dirt, she noticed some kanji on the side, but the ink had faded too much to be legible. Looking around, no one seemed to notice or even care that Tomo had touched the box and assumed that it wasn't of any importance, otherwise the box wouldn't have been placed next to some random tree.

"Finders keepers, I guess," Tomo concluded and shook the thing, to see if the rattling would reveal the contents but it didn't sound like much of anything was inside the box and it wasn't particularly heavy anyways. Glancing down at her watch, Tomo realized that her mother would have supper ready soon and if she didn't get home quick, she'd get an earful.

Placing the box under her arm, Tomo quickly ran the remainder of the journey home. Besides, she wanted a few minutes to check out the box and she also wanted to study. The idea surprised even Tomo, but she didn't want Yomi to think of her as just a bonkura. _Graduation is coming up anyways and I can still make the cut-off grades for Tohoku University. _

"I'm home!" Tomo said as she stepped inside her parents' house and removed her shoes. Taking the chest up to her room, Tomo sat at her desk and looked it over. Attempting to open it, she pulled on the lock and though it seemed loose, she quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to get it off herself. _Maybe dad left one of his tools in here after fixing my window. _Tomo searched her drawers on the off-hand chance that her dad had left something behind. No luck, but she did manage to find a rather large pair of scissors.

Before she could try anything, her mother's voice came from the downstairs, "Suppertime Tomo-chan!"

"HAI," Tomo answered as she placed the scissors next to the box and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Wanting to hurry through her meal, Tomo tried to eat fast but when she noticed the stares from her parents, she slowed her pace and apologized. When the stares persisted, Tomo confusingly glanced up and asked, "What's going on?"

Placing her silverware down, Tomo's mother appeared as if she was deciding on how to approach the topic in question. She looked over to her husband and Tomo suddenly wondered if she had done something wrong. "Tomo, the school called this morning. They were worried about your choices for college. It seems like they might be . . . out of your range. We think maybe you should choose some other options, just in case . . ."

"I'll be fine mom," Tomo interrupted, "I can get the grades. If I get at least a B on Yukari's test and then pass my finals, I'll be able to take the entrance exams."

"We just don't want you to be disappointed is all. I know you want to go to Tohoku University with Yomi but . . . well . . . we want to see you succeed."

"You don't think I can?"

"It's not that . . ." Tomo's mother paused as she searched for the correct words to explain things to her daughter.

"How's the studying going?" Her father suddenly asked, "You were going to study tonight with Yomi weren't you? What happened to that?"

"_Get out of here!" _Yomi's words from earlier that day replayed in Tomo's head. "We got into fight," Tomo said softly, embarrassed for having to explain the situation to her parents. _But I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to have some fun. I really did want to study. _

Rubbing his chin, Tomo's dad said in an exasperated tone, "This isn't a joke anymore Tomo. This is your future. You have to choose a college that you can benefit from, not one where all your friends will be. We're not asking you to change your choices, but we do want you to reconsider them."

_I don't believe it! They don't think I can do it. _"What's wrong with trying to get in with Yomi? I can do it if I study hard enough!" Her frustration returning from when she was at Yomi's house, Tomo stood up from the dinner table, facing her startled parents. "I may not be as smart as Yomi, but that doesn't mean I can't get into the same college as her!"

Her head pulsating with anger, Tomo left the table and walked straight into her room, slamming the door shut. "This is all Yomi's fault. Every time I ask for help or say something, she hits me or she thinks I'm going to cheat . . . And now my parents don't think I can get into college!"

Frustrated with the day's events, Tomo dropped herself into the desk chair, grabbed the scissors and began working at the locked chest. "Who says I don't care about school? I'm not an idiot," Tomo said to herself as she worked on the lock, doubting it would ever open but she needed to do something to keep herself from completely losing her temper.

_Why do I want to go the same college as Yomi anyway? It's not like we won't see each other again. _Tomo thought but felt no conviction in those words. Mindlessly moving the scissors this way and that; splinters of wood cracked off the box while Tomo's thoughts continued to run rampant. _But if I keep making her angry like that, she wouldn't want to hang out with me anyways. All I seem to do is make her angry. _Thinking back over the past couple of years, there were certainly many times when Tomo intentionally provoked Yomi but then there were just as many times when she'd say something as a joke and Yomi would seemingly explode on her for no reason.

Even though Tomo was still angry with how Yomi had treated her, she still didn't want to be separated from Yomi after high school. Releasing a deep breath, Tomo said to herself, "I wonder if Yomi even wants me to go to the same college as her."

A sudden crack caught Tomo's attention and when she glanced at the box, she discovered that the constant prying with the scissors had cracked the wood off where the lock was attached to. Pulling the slivers of wood out from the box, Tomo was able to remove the lock and thus finally opened the box. Peeking inside, Tomo gasped in shock at what she saw.

Pictures lined the bottom of the box with small along with two folded-up pieces of paper. Glancing at the pictures, Tomo realized that her and Yomi were in each and every photo. However, the photos had been taken years ago, when they were in second grade or so. Some had even been taken near the playground that Tomo had stopped by on her way home.

Many of the pictures were taken outside when the two were playing. A couple had them posing for the camera, and one in particular had been taken during their first sleepover at Tomo's. The picture had been taken secretly by Tomo's parents as both her and Yomi were fast asleep. In the picture, Tomo laid under the covers on her side, facing the wall. Snuggled up against her back, was Yomi, who seemingly held onto Tomo for dear life.

Setting the pictures aside, Tomo continued by pulling out one of the folded pieces of paper that lay in the box. Opening it up, Tomo read it to herself, "My name is Takino Tomo and I am in second grade at Kiyohiko Elementary. I did this time capsule with my bestest friend Yomi cause I don't want to forget anything that we did. When I grow up, I want my house to be next to Yomi so we can play whenever we want. Tomo Takino."

Vaguely remembering the assignment from so many years ago, Tomo anxiously pulled out the other piece of paper, unfolded it and read, "My name is Mizuhara Koyomi and I am in second grade at Kiyohiko Elementary. I did this time capsule with Tomo because she is my friend. Tomo calls me Yomi even though my name is Koyomi. But that's okay since she says we will be friend forever. I like Tomo because she makes me laugh. When I grow up, I want to be like Tomo so I can make everyone laugh too. Koyomi Mizuhara."

Sitting back in her chair, Tomo reread the letters and again looked through the pictures; thinking about what Yomi had written. _I shouldn't tease Yomi so much. After all, she does worry about me. And, I would like to go to college with her. _Glancing at the clock, Tomo noticed that Yomi would still be awake for a few hours yet. "Maybe I should call . . ."

Unsure of whether or not she was doing the right thing, Tomo grabbed her cell phone and dialed Yomi's number. Tomo nervously waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end. When finally the click was heard and Yomi's voice echoed through her ears, Tomo cautiously said, "Uh Hey Yomi, I'm sorry about what I said earlier . . . I was wondering . . . could I still study with you tonight?"


End file.
